A connector for electrical wires used in automobiles is mounted on a structural member such as the body of the automobile via a mounting stay consisting of a metal plate (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a connector of the prior art.
In this drawing, 811 is the housing of a male connector made of an insulating resin material. This housing 811 accommodates a plurality of terminals (not shown). A locking protrusion 815 is integrally formed on the upper surface of the housing 811.
Here, 911 is the housing of a female connector made of an insulating resin material. This housing 911 has an accommodating chamber 918 for receiving the inserted housing 811 of the male connector. A stay insertion portion 912 is integrally formed in the upper surface of the housing 911. The stay insertion portion 912 includes insertion grooves 912a for the stay 891 on both sides.
Here, the stay 891 is a plate made of a metal such as steel with a locking hole 895 formed near the leading end. The base end (not shown) of the stay 891 is fixed to a structural member such as the body of the automobile.
A cantilevered flexible operating piece 913 is arranged in the stay insertion portion 912. A protruding locking claw 916 to be locked in the locking hole 895 is formed on the upper surface of the flexible operating piece 913 near the free end. Also, a pressure-applying protrusion 915 to engage the locking protrusion 815 is formed on the lower surface of the flexible operating piece 913 near the free end.
When the housing 811 of the male connector is inserted into the accommodating chamber 918 and mated with the housing 911 of the female connector, the locking protrusion 815 engages the pressure-applying protrusion 915. When the locking protrusion 815 overcomes the pressure-applying protrusion 915, the free end of the flexible operating piece 913 is elastically displaced upwards.
Next, when the stay 891 has been inserted into the insertion grooves 912a on both sides and the stay 891 has been pushed into the stay insertion portion 912, the lower surface of the stay 891 comes into contact with the upper surface of the flexible operating piece 913, and the locking claw 916 is locked in the locking hole 895. Because the free end of the flexible operating piece 913 cannot be displaced upwards, the locking protrusion 815 and the pressure-applying protrusion 915 are kept from becoming disengaged, and the housing 811 of the male connector and the housing 911 of the female connector are kept from becoming disengaged. Also, because the pressure-applying protrusion 915 comes into contact with the locking protrusion 815, the free end of the flexible operating piece 913 cannot be displaced downwards, the locking claw 916 and the engaging hole 895 are kept from becoming disengaged, and the stay 891 is kept from becoming disengaged from the stay insertion portion 912.
Patent Document 1: Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 01-130280